


comfort

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: request: "may i request a misumi fic (sfw despite the intro lol) in which he suddenly remembers his family (and the problems that come along with) and mc is there for him ‘cos she can relate?"
Kudos: 4





	comfort

For a moment, you forgot why you were climbing onto the troupe roof. The utility ladder on the second floor of the dorm was rusty, paint chipping off in chunks. You scaled it with care, and found what you were looking for at the top.

Misumi sat brooding some distance away from you, clutching the triangular protractor you knew his grandfather had given him before his death.

You made your way to his side, immediately worried by his mellow demeanor. Sitting down next to him, you first looked out off the roof, noting the sun setting in the distance. You glanced back at the sullen man beside you. Misumi was quiet, staring dully out over the city.

“You okay?” you asked, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

His eyes darted over to you, and he shrugged. 

“Mhm. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Family.”

“Ah.” You paused before continuing. “Were you close?”

He shook his head.

“I mostly knew my grandfather, but I remember things being difficult.”

You nodded, rubbing Misumi’s shoulder consolingly.

“I get it. Family can be hard to have sometimes.”

The lavender-haired man glanced at you, a small smile on his lips. 

“Can I lean on you?” he asked, scooting a little closer.

“Of course.”

Misumi gently pressed against your side and you extended your hand to his far shoulder, holding him against you. He nestled his face into the crook of your neck, and you felt his hand slip into yours. You smiled to yourself at the show of affection. Even without words, you knew it was his way of saying:

_Thank you._


End file.
